


виноград

by im horny please be quiet (pineorangene)



Category: Rome (TV 2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineorangene/pseuds/im%20horny%20please%20be%20quiet
Summary: тит пулло кривит губы в насмешливой ухмылке.освещение в комнате приглушенное, шторы задернуты, дверь наглухо заперта, и они здесь _одни_.
Relationships: Titus Pullo/Lucius Vorenus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	виноград

**Author's Note:**

> ПРОСТИТЕ МЕНЯ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ОБОСНУЙ СКОНЧАЛСЯ В МУКАХ НО Я БЫЛА ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ХОРНИ—
> 
> обновление я написала этот фик посмотрев две серии сейчас я досмотрела весь сериал и плакала весь вечер в общем не осуждайте

— ужасное вино, — морщится луций ворен, отпивая из бокала.

— только не говори, что тебе не все равно, что пить, — тит пулло кривит губы в насмешливой ухмылке.

освещение в комнате приглушенное, шторы задернуты, дверь наглухо заперта, и они здесь _одни_.

— так зачем я был тебе нужен? — ворен делает вид, что не знает ответа на этот вопрос.

что не замечает этих случайных касаний, слов, взглядов — особенно взглядов.

пулло лишь снова усмехается.

— бери виноград, не стесняйся.

ворен берет веточку, отделяет от нее виноградину, но вместо того, чтобы положить ее себе в рот — подносит к губам пулло. тит обхватывает ягоду губами, проглатывает; пока ворен не успел убрать руку, берет ее в свою и, не отрывая от ворена взгляд, будто так и надо, целует пальцы, костяшки, слегка прикусывая кожу. потом отпускает и по-прежнему не произносит ни слова, но ворен все читает в его горящих глазах.

и целует — сначала медленно, но потом с все более нарастающей жадностью, кусая и сминая губы. пулло, конечно, отвечает на поцелуй, кладет одну руку ворену на затылок, а другую — на плечо; встает, вынуждая ворена последовать за ним, и валит на кровать, мгновенно оказавшись сверху. ведь он, конечно, безусловный доминант, а тот, кто с этим не согласится, рискует остаться без—

— ты горячее самых элитных шлюх, ворен, — на мгновение отвлекаясь от поцелуя, шепчет пулло прямо на ухо.

— если кого-то и стоит сравнить со шлюхой, так это тебя, — в тон ему отзывается ворен и, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством пулло, толкает на спину, крепко усаживаясь на его бедра.

ворен стягивает с пулло тунику, оставляя его перед собой открытым и обнаженным; наклоняется, целуя шею и грудь, оставляя яркие следы, которым пулло позже будет пытаться найти оправдание. пулло запрокидывает голову, закрывает глаза, закусывая до боли губу, сжимает плечи ворена с такой силой, что на них наверняка потом останутся синяки.

ворен на мгновение отстраняется и раздевается сам, отбрасывая уже мокрую от пота тунику куда-то в угол; ему самому безумно жарко, он тяжело дышит и закусывает губы, едва ли не хрипя. он вновь наклоняется и шепчет пулло на ухо что-то безусловно оскорбительное и _очень_ жаркое. пулло презрительно фыркает и кусает ворена за ухо — больно, — но тут же отпускает. они снова целуются, переплетают языки и кусают чужие губы, словно пытаясь друг друга перецеловать.

у них обоих стояк уже каменный. ворен, еле сдерживая дрожащие руки, укладывает ноги пулло себе на плечи и, плюнув на пальцы и общественное порицание, вводит сначала один, потом, немного погодя, второй. пулло, закусив собственный кулак, издает глухой полустон-полувздох. ворен кусает и целует его щиколотки, медленно тита растягивает; вводит третий палец, что-то задевает, и пулло стонет наконец в полный голос.

— поверить не могу, что занимаюсь _этим_ с _тобой_ , — еле слышно выдыхает он, когда ворен аккуратно вынимает пальцы.

— но тебе нравится, — отзывается ворен. ему чертовски тяжело дышать, и в воздухе витает непроизнесенное «и _мне тоже_ ».

вместо ответа пулло притягивает ворена к себе и грубо целует, обвивая ноги вокруг его поясницы; кусает шею, но ворен лишь судорожно выдыхает и отстраняется. начинает медленно вводить член; когда тугие мышцы сжимаются вокруг головки, ворен громко, не сдерживаясь, стонет. пулло лишь закусывает губу и хватается пальцами за его волосы.

с каждым толчком вздохи и ахи становятся громче и громче, пока наконец не переходят в несдержанные, неприличные стоны. тусклый желто-оранжевый свет, духота и шлепки тел друг о друга — все это сносит обоим голову, заставляет _забыть_ о тонких стенах и раскрытых окнах на улицу.

ворен кончает с громким стоном, сжав зубы и вцепившись в бедра пулло, как утопающий. не отдышавшись даже, он тут же наклоняется к _любовнику_ и тихо, немного надрывно спрашивает:

— ты правда за цезаря?

— да, — выдыхает пулло; рука тянется к члену, трущемуся о живот ворена, вызывая в нем целую бурю эмоций.

— тебя объявят _врагом народа_ и повесят на кресте.

пара быстрых движений и...

— мне...

...пулло кончает, утыкаясь в плечо ворену, до крови впиваясь зубами и царапая ногтями спину.

— все равно, — выдыхает он, откидывая голову назад и смотря в раскрасневшееся лицо ворена из-под полуприкрытых век.

ворен смотрит в ответ и понимает, что это правда.


End file.
